The Guessing Game
by littleme36
Summary: Snapshots of the development of the relationship between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Rated as a high T since things do get a bit steamy, but nothing directly explicit.
1. Chapter 1: Realisation

The Guessing Game

Remus sat on his bed in his room at Grimmauld Place and moped. He was pathetic. All week he had had only one thing on his mind- Nymphadora Tonks. She was all that he could think about, but he couldn't quite pin down the reason why. He smiled wistfully as his imaginings drifted into more sensual regions.

So caught up was he in his increasingly erotic daydreams that he didn't even notice Sirius as he slid silently into the room. He greeted Sirius vaguely as he crossed the room, but didn't really emerge from his reverie until Sirius leapt suddenly onto the bed, jerking Remus back to real life.

"What's up Moony?" Asked Sirius. "You were miles away there."

He studied Remus' face intently for a moment. Remus tried his best to look neutral, but before he could fully school his features Sirius' own face brightened and he let out a bark of laughter.

"You've got the hots for someone!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Shut up Sirius, no I don't." Said Remus, a little too quickly.

"Do so- who is it?" Sirius asked, not remotely put off by Remus glaring at him.

"If I guess will you tell me?"

"No." Growled Remus. There was no point denying it now, Sirius was notoriously good at reading people- him in particular.

"Is it someone in the Order?"

"I'm saying nothing."

"That's a yes then…. Is iiiiittt… Emmeline? I mean, she's not my type, but I reckon she'd be bendy in all the right places."

Sirius winked at Remus, who who rolled his eyes in return.

"No."

"Hestia?"

"No."

"Fleur? She's a bit young, but she's got that veela charm going on…"

"No."

"McGonagall?"

"NO!"

"Figgy?"

"NO!"

"Ooh, ooh, I know, ME? I'm flattered Moony, really I am, but I'm afraid I just don't see you that way."

Remus shoved Sirius off the bed in response, but he just sat himself up on the floor and grinned roguishly at up at him.

"Kingsley?"

"Nooo."

"Hmm… who else is there… oh wait, I know- is it Tonks?"

"… No."

Even as he denied it Remus knew he had given the game away. He sighed resignedly and shot an anti-eavesdropping charm at the door as Sirius opened his mouth.

"YOU LIKE TONKS!" Sirius yelled at the top of his voice, bouncing back onto the bed.

"Sod off Padfoot." Said Remus grumpily. Sirius was never going to leave him alone now.

Sirius just laughed.

"Sooooo, how much do you like her? Do you like her in an 'ooh she's just so sexy I want her right here right now' kinda way, or do you loooooove her?"

"No." Snarled Remus defensively. He immediately regretted it as Sirius' eyes narrowed slyly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No." Remus sighed.

"Well, do you think she's sexy?"

Remus thought back to his earlier imaginings- there was no denying that he would love to see what Tonks' body looked like under those baggy aurors' robes.

"Yes."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah…"

"Beautiful?"

"Yes."

"All the time?"

"Pretty much…"

"Even with her pig nose?"

"Well… it's kinda cute…"

"You DO love her!"

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"OK then, what colour was her hair on Thursday?"

"…Blonde."

"And the day before?"

"Pink."

"And the day after?"

"Purple. She said it made her look peaky." Remus sighed.

"And did it?"

"Well, to be honest I still thought she looked lovely…."

"Dude, you are so lovesick it's not even funny."

Remus opened his mouth to disagree, but couldn't think of anything to say, so he closed it again.

Sirius burst into gales laughter.

"OK, maybe it is funny." He gasped, before subsiding back into laughter.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like she's gonna be interested in me. I'm more than ten years older than her, unemployed, penniless, and just to top it all off, I'm a bloody werewolf."

"Quit the self-pity freakshow, it doesn't suit you. Yeah she might not like you, but she might- she's never really seemed to care about your furry little problem… and hey, maybe she likes an older man. It's not like you would be a creep about it."

"Well not on purpose, but she might think I was anyway- I'm nearly old enough to be her Father."

"Don't be an idiot Moony, if you were her Father you would have been about 15 when you had her- and you're not really the type for teenage parenthood."

"Well, other people might think-"

"Who gives a shit what other people think? I'm her older cousin, so as her cousin, I give you my blessing. And so long as she then gives you hers, why should you bother about other people? Lets face it Moony, the kinds of people who would be weirded out by you and Tonks getting together probably already hate you 'cos you're a werewolf."

"Oh great that makes me feel _so_ much better." Snapped Remus.

"Calm down love, I'm only trying to help!"

"Yeah yeah, well done you've done a great job."

"Well I have." Said Sirus smugly. "At least you're not just sat here angsting anymore. Come on just say it- you love her."

"I don't love her."

"Well then you like her?"

"I guess…"

"Really like her?"

"… Yeah, I do."

"Say it."

"Why?"

"Cos I wanna hear you admit it properly."

"No."

"Go ooon… please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Oh fine, but only if you promise to leave me alone afterwards."

"Deal. Now, go on."

"I really like Tonks."

"Because…"

"She's beautiful and funny and smart and… everything. Happy now?"

"HAHA! I knew it! Remus and Tonks sitting in a tree-"

"Oh piss off Snuffles."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sooo, I was bored and felt like writing something mushy and this is what came out- hopefully I'll be adding a couple more chapters to this of similar lengths which will be more snapshots of the development of Remus and Tonks' relationship.

This one is set somewhere near the beginning of Harry's 5th year- before the battle at the ministry (pretty obviously I guess, since Sirius is still alive and kicking).

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration

The Guessing Game 2

The small church was long since empty, save for 2 figures hunched together on a pew near the altar. At the end of the private funeral service for Sirius, Tonks had approached Remus and asked him to stay with her at the church a little longer- she wasn't ready to leave yet, she wasn't ready to say goodbye.

'This doesn't mean anything, Remus. She just needs the moral support. She's upset because Sirius died, just because she's crying on you now does _not_ mean she loves you. Stop kidding yourself.'

Remus' mind was in a whirl. The tear tracks down his own face attested to his own misery at the death of his best friend, but still something within him was soaring at the feeling of Tonks wrapped up in his eyes.

It was what Sirius would have wanted, he thought with a reluctant smile. Even as they had been meeting to apparate to the ministry, Sirius had been dropping heavy innuendos and jostling Remus to try and push him into Tonks.

He was brought crashing back to the present as Tonks let out a loud sob and burrowed deeper into his shoulder. OK, so maybe this wasn't exactly the romantic scenario he had imagined, but it was close. It told him that she trusted him- enough to ruin his best dress robes with her snot and tears without the endless apologies anyone else would have received… and maybe, just maybe, it told him that she loved him- only as a friend of course, but if that was the love she wanted from him, then that was what he would give her. He squeezed her tighter for a moment and rubbed her back gently, secretly inhaling the soft smell of her hair.

He knew he should be sad, but it was difficult to concentrate on anything else when she was so very close to him.

A long while later the two of them stood up and walked slowly out of the church. Outside the sun was shining brightly, which seemed wrong somehow. Remus turned to Tonks and touched her arm gently.

"Should we head back to Grimmauld Place now then?" He asked softly. Tonks did not reply straight away, she seemed to be thinking about something, fighting with herself.

"No." She said finally. "Can we find somewhere to sit? I want to tell you something."

They wandered slowly through the graveyard surrounding the church and found an old wooden bench dedicated to someone's long dead Grandfather. Once they had sat down, Tonks was again silent as she battled with herself.

Her eyes were still red from crying, and shining with unshed tears, but to Remus, even in her misery she was devastatingly beautiful.

"I… I wanted to tell you something." She mumbled. She was silent again for a time and Remus was about to ask her what was wrong when she continued.

"Remus, I love you." She blurted out suddenly. "I'm sorry, I know this is the worst possible time for me to tell you but I can't help it." She looked up at him with wide, beautiful eyes and Remus found himself drawn in towards them.

Their lips met and once again he was flying. She did love him! Sirius had been right!

His hands moved to cup her face in his hands and he deepened their kiss passionately. Tonks loved him. Despite all his flaws- his shabbiness, his unemployment, his-

He stopped. His heart froze and his hands dropped back to his sides as he sat up, pulling himself away from Tonks' embrace.

The devastation on her face almost broke his heart. It matched the feeling deep inside him perfectly, but he forced his own face into a cold, neutral expression and stood up stiffly.

"I'm sorry Tonks." He said quietly, desperately holding on to his misery so it couldn't seep into his voice. "That was unfair of me."

"You mean…" Her face fell and he nearly gave in then and there. "You don't… you don't?"

"I… Yes… I mean no… I mean, I can't Tonks. I am a werewolf, so I cannot… allow myself to feel… to do… it wouldn't be safe and it wouldn't be fair… to you."

"You think I care? I don't. Remus, please?"

He stepped back as she moved towards him and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. The last thing he saw as he span away was her lovely face twisted with emotion.

He collapsed onto his bed and finally let his tears fall. Although he hated himself for it, he knew it had been necessary- for her. Being with him would have ruined her life and he loved her far too much to do such a thing.

He stared numbly at the ceiling and thought about what he had lost that day, and what he had given up.

Sirius had been his best friend; Sirius had been his brother… Sirius would have kicked him for refusing Tonks.


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**A/N:**  
>Anything in this chapter written in <strong>bold<strong> is quoted directly from the books... I just filled in the gaps!

Teeny-tiny bit of language in this one, for those of a sensitive disposition ;)

* * *

><p><span>The Guessing Game 3<span>

Remus felt out of place. He was stood with Harry, Hermione, Luna, Tonks and some of the Weasleys by the bedside of Bill Weasley. Everyone was there because they loved Bill, except him- he liked Bill, of course he did, but he had never known him well enough to love him. He was there because he was a werewolf. They were looking to him to promise them that Bill would be OK- that he wouldn't be _like him_.

He felt marked, tarnished. It wasn't that he _wanted _Bill to have to suffer from the same horrendous curse as he was, he would never wish that on anyone... but the revulsion the others showed at the idea of Bill becoming a werewolf made him feel as though they had never really accepted him- because he already was a werewolf.

He was so caught up in his misery that he did not notice the exchange going on between Fleur and Mrs Weasley until Tonks' voice rang out between the two women's sobs.

"**You see!"** She said, her voice overwrought from the stress of the battle, and from the emotions he could see welling up in her dark eyes.

"**She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"**

Remus struggled to control his expressions, holding his face firmly in a neutral expression.

"**It's different," **he said, moving his lips as little as possible in the vain hope that it would somehow make their conversation more private. **"Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely -"**

"**But I don't care either, I don't care!"** Tonks crossed to him and seized the front of his robes. Remus felt powerless to stop her as she shook him desperately. **"I've told you a million times…"**

Remus couldn't bring himself to look at her. He stared at the floor as he bared his soul to everyone in the room.

"**And I've told you a million times," **he mumbled painfully, **"that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…"**

Tonks didn't reply, having heard his argument several times over and having failed to change his mind several times over. It killed him to see the defeat swimming in her eyes as she gazed up at him in silence.

"**I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this Remus."** Said Mrs Weasley from her position embracing Fleur.

"**I am not being ridiculous." **Remus forced himself to stay, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. **"Tonks deserves somebody young and whole." **

"**But she wants you." **Mr Weasley gave Remus a sad smile from where he was sat by his sons bed. **"And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."**

Remus looked around desperately, trying to find someone who might see his side- but each and every face held the same hope that he saw in Tonks' expression as she stared up at him, still clutching his robes in her fist.

"**This is… not the moment to discuss it," **he tried one more time. **"Dumbledore is dead…"**

"**Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world."** Interjected Professor McGonagall, to Remus' great surprise.

At that moment, Hagrid walked in and Remus was off the hook. But as Professor McGonagall began to talk, Tonks finally released the front of his robe and stumbled miserably out of the hospital wing. Remus hesitated, before running out after her.

He caught up to her in the corridor towards the entrance hall. There was dust and rubble all over the floor and several overturned suits of armour littered his path. He heard Tonks curse ahead as she tripped over something and leaped over the armour in front of him to follow her.

She turned as he ran towards her and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get the words out he crushed his lips to hers, pushing her back against the wall in a passionate kiss. His hands tangled in her hair, and hers cupped his face, gently stroking his scarred cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He gasped as they paused for breath. "I do love you Tonks, I do. I just… oh God Dora I could never live with myself if I hurt you…" He choked up and Tonks continued to stroke his face gently.

"I know Remus. I never believed all that bullshit about being too old or too poor- why do you think I kept on at you so much? I knew you'd come round."

"But… I'm a werewolf… I'm dangerous…" He stammered, still afraid to give himself up completely.

"Oh honey, that just makes you even sexier!" She said with a wink, and she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Please review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Passion

**A/N:**

OK so this chapter gets a little steamy- there's nothing directly explicit, it's mainly just implied, but 'things' do happen, so if that's not your thing then sorry- you're still safe to read the first half though ;)

* * *

><p>Once again, Remus and Tonks were sat together, cuddling tearfully at the end of a funeral.<p>

But this time it wasn't just a friend they had lost, it was even more than that- it was their mentor, their protector. A man who they had admired from the moment they learnt about Hogwarts. A man who had guided them through their education and beyond, and had led them in the battle against Lord Voldemort.

And this time, they were together.

Remus' breath caught in his chest as he thought about everything Dumbledore had done for him, he sobbed dryly and felt Tonks kissing him gently on the top of his head and stroking his hair comfortingly.

He thought about what Minerva had said in the hospital wing- that Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to see a little more love in the world. And he thought about just how much he loved his Dora.

He straightened up and stood, pulling him with her down the long aisle between the hundreds of chairs as he walked away, leaving Dumbledore's tomb behind.

"You ready to go?" Asked Tonks softly. Her hair was bright pink again, and a black veiled hat was perched on top of her head at a jaunty angle- even at a sad time like this she had a bright quirkiness about her that only ever made him love her more.

"Remus?" He looked up, realising he had been lost in thought and smiled at her.

"No." He replied, echoing her words from the previous year when she had first told him she loved him. "Can we find somewhere to sit? I want to tell you something."

His reference to her own words in the past did not escape her and she nodded. The wandered slowly out of the school grounds and sat together on a rock overlooking the village of Hogsmeade.

"So, what's up then?" Asked Tonks- she was smiling, but her face was tight and she looked worried.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Remus began, ignoring her wince when he used her full name. "I love you. You have taught me to enjoy life, and showed me that I can be loved, no matter who, or what I am. Professor McGonagall said that Dumbledore would have been glad to see more love in the world, and the more I think about it, the more I realise that she was right."

He got down off the rock and knelt before her.

"Dora… my Dora… I promise to love you forever and ever, until the day of my death and beyond. Would you do me the immense honour of agreeing to become my wife? Dora, will you marry me?"

Tonks was silent for a moment and he feared she would say no- he knew it was a risk to ask her on such a sad day, but it was his own way of honouring Professor Dumbledore- by finally showing the love he had felt for so long.

His fears were quickly assailed as Tonks leapt at him knocked him to the ground, hugging him tightly and screaming gleefully in his ear.

"Yes Remus! Yes I will! Oh God I love you too."

She was crying now, tears of happiness pouring down her face as she smiled up at him radiantly. He reached back behind him and caught her left hand, pulling it to his lips to kiss it as he slid a small diamond ring onto her finger.

She pulled her hand away and stared at the ring for a moment. It wasn't big- he couldn't afford anything big- but it sparkled on her finger as she stared at it ecstatically.

Before he knew it her lips were on his, pushing on his insistently as she pulled him tightly against her. She twisted in his arms and apparated them both straight into the bedroom of her tiny flat in London without once breaking their kiss. They collapsed together in a messy heap on the floor, their limbs tangled as they held each other tight. Remus slid his hands gently up and down her back, and felt her shivering with desire.

Tonks pulled back, breaking their kiss and he began to complain, but then she moved down and started kissing his neck, her fingers working nimbly on the buttons at the collar of his sombre dress robes. He moaned softly at the feeling of her lips on the soft skin of his neck and his own hands moved to unfasten her dress. Thankfully it wasn't difficult to undo and before long he was staring lustfully at the body he had dreamed about for so long.

She was even more beautiful than he ever could have imagined- his eyes ran hungrily over the naked curves of her body, and his hands reached out again to caress her soft pale skin.

What astounded him most of all was her expression as she looked at his slim scarred torso- her face perfectly echoed the intense desire he felt for her.

Standing, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He placed her carefully down on the covers and lowered himself slowly down on top of her, forcing her lips apart with his, moaning again as her hands stroked up and down the bare skin of his back and her teeth scraped his lower lip.

They quickly relieved each other of their last remaining items of clothing and slowly explored each-others bodies, savouring each moment and each new discovery until finally, in a beautiful mix of fiery passion and loving words, they melted together and began to act out the fantasies Remus had been holding onto for so long- and it was even better than he had dreamed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Well, I hope that wasn't too cringing- I've never written anything like that before so I wasn't entirely sure how to go about it!  
>Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Matrimony

**A/N:**

Yay Remus and Tonks are getting married! Only a couple more chapters after this- when Tonks tells Remus she's pregnant, and when Teddy is born. I may also do a couple of others- perhaps when Tonks' dad dies and Remus can comfort her (though that would be a very short one I expect) and possibly their deaths and 'beyond.' Any moments people would like to see in particular?

* * *

><p>Stood at the makeshift altar at Shell Cottage, Remus realised he was trembling. Arthur Weasley, who was stood next to him smiled and nudged him slightly.<p>

"Don't you worry Remus," he said gently. "Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day. No matter how much you love someone, it's a big deal to commit to them like this. I can promise you though, you won't regret it."

Remus smiled back at him weakly. He didn't understand, of course. He couldn't. Remus' worry was not for himself, but for his soon-to-be wife. Once she was married to him, she would be marked forever as the wife of a known werewolf. By marrying her he was ruining her life, and he felt unbelievably selfish for ever having asked it of her.

"I know what you're thinking Remus, and you're being an idiot." Whispered Arthur as a gentle wedding march began to play."

"I am not being an idiot," Snapped Remus. "I am going to ruin -"

He broke off as Tonks came into view at the end of the short aisle. Her exquisite beauty as she walked unusually gracefully towards him left him speechless, and suddenly every doubt he had ever had was erased by pure joy that he would be the lucky man to marry this radiant woman.

Her hair, of course, was bright pink, sticking up as usual, but somehow more elegant. It was held in place by a simple silver tiara with a matching necklace around her neck. Her dress was a figure hugging sheath of white satin with the material gathered at the waist, decorated delicately with pearls and sparkling diamante. Her flowers were white and pink to match her hair with long flowering vines curling down from where her hands held them at her waist. Her arm was linked in with her Father's who was escorting her down the aisle, but Remus barely even noticed him.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She reached the altar and stopped next to him, handing her flowers to Mrs Weasley who was acting as Tonks' maid of honour. When they smiled at each other, the blissful expression on her face made him feel like he was flying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," began the man who was officiating the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls whose lives shall be joined today, as you all shall witness."

He now addressed Remus and Tonks.

"The vows you are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Said Tonks' Father, taking each of their hands and joining them together.

"Remus and Nymphadora, I will now ask you to face one-another, take each other's hands and speak your vows."

Remus turned and took Tonks' other hand gently in his own. Breathing deeply, he stared into her face and spoke.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you have many faces, and to me, each one is special and each one is beautiful. But beneath every one of those faces is a soul that is wonderful and perfect. In a great many ways, you have saved me. You have taught me not to fear love. You have taught me that I do not need to be afraid, of myself or of others. You have brought fun and laughter back into my life when I thought it was gone forever.

"I swear on this day that I will love you forever, that I will be there with you through every challenge life may bring, and that I will strive to give you the very best and the very happiest life that I can give."

His voice was steady, but his eyes filled with tears as he stared into her eyes and swore his undying love. Her hands squeezed his as he finished, her eyes shining as she started her own vow.

"Remus Lupin." The pure love in her voice overwhelmed him, and a single joyful tear ran down his cheek.

"You are everything I could ever want or need. You are kind, caring, gentle, clever, funny… and sexy!"

A laugh ran through the small audience and Remus' smile grew even wider.

"There is nothing anyone could do to damage the love I feel for you. No matter what we must go through in our lives, we will go through it together. I promise to care for you, and to fight your battles beside you. I promise to be your shoulder to cry on- when you need it, and the one to tell you to shut up when you don't. I love you Remus, and that will never change."

A tear was running down her cheek now too. Remus reached out and brushed it away, revelling in the feeling of the smooth skin of the woman who would still be his wife. He kept his hand there cupping her cheek as the official began to speak again.

"Remus John Lupin, will you take Nymphadora to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Remus' hand trembled as he stared into Tonks' eyes and forgot the world around them. All he could see was her smile.

"I will."

He took the proffered ring from Arthur Weasley and slid it onto her finger.

"Nymphadora, will you take Remus to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

The cool feeling of the ring and the warmth of her hand as she slipped it onto his finger, and the wonderful happiness in her voice and her smile was something Remus knew he would never forget.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Remus held his breath, his hand tightening on Tonks' as he waited for someone to cry out that a werewolf like him should never be married. But no-one did.

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

The stars that fell from his wand sank into the skin of Remus and Tonks' joined hands and he knew that he would never be complete without her. As their audience applauded he drew his wife in towards him and they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"Nymphadora Lupin," he smiled. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Please review!

Thanks for the reviews I have already had, they made me smile muchly... but now I want more more MORE! ... please? 3


	6. Chapter 6: Conception

**A/N: **

This fic is seriously taking over my brain right now! Only a 3(ish) more chapters to go then I'll be finished! I'm going to do a short comfort scene for Tonks' Father's death, Teddy's birth and then an epilogue kinda thing covering Remus and Tonks' death and a bit about them watching Teddy grow up, which depending on length may end up turning into 2 chapters, we shall see! If there are any other 'moments' you would like to see, tell me in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do!

Oh, and there's a bit of language in this one, just to warn you!

* * *

><p>When Remus arrived home from a quick visit to see Harry at The Burrow He saw Tonks sat on the sofa waiting for him, looking un-characteristically nervous. He immediately rushed to her and sat next to her, taking her hands in his, looking her over to be sure she was OK.<p>

"Tonks, honey what's wrong?" He asked frantically. "Have you been hurt? Has someone else been hurt?"

Tonks shook her head, but her hands were shaking in his and he reached out to her, brushing her hair out her face and staring into her eyes, trying to read something there. What he saw surprised him. There was the furrow in-between her eyebrows that told him she was on the brink of bursting into worried tears, but he could also see the dimple in her cheek that only ever showed when she was trying to hold back a smile.

"I need to tell you something." She strained out, and Remus' heart sank.

This was it. This was the moment she was going to leave him. That was surely the only thing that could explain the strange mix of happy and sad he had seen in her face. She was sad to upset him, but happy because she would be free.

"Oh God Tonks, please don't… please don't leave me." His voice was hoarse and miserable. He knew leaving him would be best for her, but the selfish part of him, the part that didn't care about her wellbeing, only his happiness desperately wanted her to stay.

To his surprise, she drew him instantly into a tight hug, whispering in his ear softly.

"Of course I don't want to leave you, you idiot! I love you and don't you forget it… you couldn't get rid of me if you beat me off with a stick babe."

He relaxed a little in her arms, satisfied that, for now at least, he wasn't going to lose her. But then, remembering that something was still wrong he pulled himself out of her embrace so he could look at her again.

"What is wrong then Tonks? Don't lie to me I know there's something."

"Remus I… I…"

"Just spit it out honey," he said with a rueful smile. "Why can't you say it? Is it really that bad?"

Her voice was barely audible.

"I'm scared Remus, of how you're going to react."

"I promise to try stay calm… now please tell me, you're worrying me."

"Remus… I'm pregnant."

For a long time he couldn't speak. Two emotions were raging within him- one of them, joy. He was going to be a Father! Something he had always wanted, but never dreamed he could possibly have.

And there was the other emotion. Fear, even anger- the child would be like him, he knew it. His reckless selfishness in allowing himself to be drawn into this wonderful woman had ultimately led to him cursing the life of his own unborn child! A child who he knew without a doubt would grow to hate him for the terrible life he had passed on to it. He had never hated himself more.

"How did this happen?" he asked dully, "I thought we were being careful? We used the contraception spell…"

"That's what I thought," replied his wife timidly, watching the emotions warring on his face. "But then I realised- remember that time in the shower? Neither of us had our wands but I guess we just got… carried away…"

Despite the gravity of the situation Remus couldn't help but blush a little as he remembered… now that had been steamy in more ways than one…

"Dammit," he swore. "That one time. That ONE FUCKING TIME, and now THIS!"

He had leapt up from the sofa and was pacing the living room furiously. Tonks was still sat on the sofa, crumpling miserably under his glare.

"But Remus…" Her tears were spilling now, and the dimple in her cheek was gone. "We'd be parents… we would have a child of our own… can't you see how wonderful that could be?"

For a moment, Remus imagined himself playing with a tiny baby in his arms, allowed himself to dream that he could have that blissful experience of knowing he would raise a child to love him as he loved them. But then cruel reality took over.

"If you were with anyone else yes, wonderful. But it's ME. I'm a fucking WEREWOLF Tonks, get that into your head! I have condemned that child to a lifetime of misery and prejudice, and I have cursed it… it'll be like me, and hate me for it. I know it."

"Remus you don't know that. The baby might not be a werewolf, and even if it were, we would love it just the same, and so would everyone else, like they do for you."

"Oh yeah right, everyone loves me. That explains why I can never get a job. Why half the wizarding world would happily kill me on sight, or have me locked up in Azkaban. And even if he wasn't like me, he would be my child, so he'd be an outcast. Just like I made you when I married you. I can't believe how fucking selfish I've been, first I let myself ruin your life, and now I've ruined the life of an innocent unborn child."

Unable to take her frantic pleas for him to see what she thought of as reason, he spun on his heal and marched out the door. Ignoring Tonks' desperate cries, he slammed it behind him and apparated away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top review!


	7. Chapter 7: Devastation

**A/N:**

This is just a short one to make up for how mean Remus was in the chapter before!  
>It contains a short extract from The Deathly Hallows, which to my everlasting regret was written by JKR and not me. I'm sure you'll recognise which bit I mean (HINT, it's the first paragraph!)<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network News and Daily Prophet don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."<p>

Remus froze as he heard his Father-in law's name read out in the obituaries, then sprang into action. He knew that his Dora would have been listening to the broadcast, and he knew that right now she would need him desperately.

Apparating right to the edge of their protective wards, he sprinted up the stairs to their flat and burst through the door. He found his wife knelt crying on the kitchen floor next to the wireless. Walking up behind her he knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned gratefully and leant into his shoulder, holding onto him desperately as she was wracked by violent sobs.

She felt so small and weak as he carried her, still quivering with anguished sobs to the sofa where he sat with her, softly stroking her back and combing his fingers through her dull black hair.

He rocked her gently until she ran out of tears and fell asleep, her tearstained face buried in his chest, his jumper soaked through with tears.

He stayed with her the whole night, comforting her when she woke sobbing- which happened frequently, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.


	8. Chapter 8: Elation

**A/N:**

I don't actually have any idea of the exact date that Teddy Lupin was born, except that according to the HP wiki it was sometime in April 1998, so for poetic license I decided to put it on the full moon of that month (which was the 11th, so I suppose technically Teddy was born on the day _after_ the full moon). If anyone knows different... I've tried to keep this as canon as possible, but sorry, I can't be bothered to change it so just... forget you know!

* * *

><p>Deep in the heart of a forest somewhere in Scotland a wolf was slowly coming to its senses. Alone in the dim light of the early morning sun, the man that was Remus Lupin slowly emerged from a mental tangle of feral wolf and frantic soon-to-be-Father. He had had a rough night.<p>

Tonks had gone into labour the afternoon before and he had gone with her to the hospital, both of them hoping beyond hope that the baby would arrive before sunset. But it was not to be, and Remus, fighting the tug of the rising moon, was forced to apparate away to the woods so that he could transform safely.

Since Severus Snape had betrayed them, Remus had been unable to obtain the Wolfsbane potion he needed to keep his transformations sane, and was forced to isolate himself entirely from humankind on the full moon to avoid hurting anyone.

Naturally, some of his frustration at not being able to witness the birth of his child had bled through into the savage mind of the wolf, and he had hurtled through the forest in search of prey on which to take out his anger, paying no mind to the scratches of thorns or the aching of his muscles. Remus was just thankful that all he had come across were wild animals.

Back in his human form Remus stretched his throbbing muscles and ran to find where he had left his clothes, painfully aware that he was missing precious moments with his new-born child. Why oh why had the baby had to arrive on the night of a full moon?

A malicious voice in the back of his mind whispered that it could be a sign of the child's future, that he was called by the attraction of the moon- but Remus pushed it down, determined that today would be joyful, if not for him then at least for his wife.

Dressing quickly and ignoring the pain from his protesting muscles and from the cuts on his face, he twisted determinedly and apparated back to St. Mungo's Hospital.

Arthur Weasley was waiting for him in the lobby and ran to meet him as soon as he arrived.

"You're just in time Remus," He said, "the baby's nearly here."

Remus didn't wait to hear more. He dashed out of the lobby, ignoring the indignant cries of the secretary that he ought to sign in. He did not slow until he reached the door of his wife's delivery room. Once he reached the door he paused to take a few breaths and calm himself, before knocking as he pushed open the door.

He entered and rushed to Tonks' side, taking her hand and squeezing reassuringly as she let out one final determined groan, then relaxed panting. She smiled up at him for a moment, before turning to look at the midwife who had taken her new-born child and was cleaning him and wrapping him in a blanket.

"Congratulations," she said, handing the child to a wonderstruck Remus. "It's a little boy."

"Ted." Breathed Remus, gazing down at his tiny son who was mewling and wriggling feebly in his arms. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he stared at him unable to believe that he had played a part in creating something so delicately beautiful. His heart was suddenly struck by a love more intense than anything he had ever felt before- except perhaps for his Dora, who spoke now and brought him out of his reverie.

"Oi, I spent 9 months carrying that kid around and 10 hours getting him out of me, the least you could do is let me have a look at him!" She sounded cross, but there was a smile in her voice that betrayed her true happiness.

Smiling, Remus turned and leaned down to place their son gently in her arms. She, like Remus stared at him in amazement, whispering the name they had agreed and stroking the soft skin of his cheek as if unable to believe he was really there.

"Ted." She whispered. "My Teddy."

"No." He growled playfully. "Mine!"

"Ours."

She looked up at Remus with a radiant smile, and he felt himself smile back. All his worries, all his fears for their son's future were momentarily forgotten as he let himself sink into that brief moment of blissful happiness. He had a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Please review! Even if it's just one word or a smily face, it will make me happy!


	9. Chapter 9: Cessation

**A/N:**

Last chapter but one! Unless I get a new request for a scene I haven't done yet, in which case I will either add them on to the end of this fic or possibly post them as oneshots- what do you think? Advantage of adding them to the end of this fic is that they will all then be in the same place. Disadvantage being that then things won't be in chronological order which, knowing me, would bug the heck out of me!

This chapter was originally shorter, but one of my reviewers **Akela** requested a scene where Remus convinced Tonks to stay home whilst he went to the Battle of Hogwarts so I added a bit on the beginning. There was already a little convincing, but I just extended things a little!

Messages to other reviewers I was unable to PM will be at the bottom, cos this Authors note has gotten long enough already!

* * *

><p>The door slammed loudly against the wall as Remus went hurtling into he and Tonks' small flat. Dora immediately whirled round from where she had been stood bent over Teddy's crib, her wand raised ready for a fight. When she saw it was him, she lowered her wand and glowered at him.<p>

"What the hell was that Remus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Dora, but it's urgent. Minerva just contacted me, Lord Voldemort is headed to Hogwarts, we're going to fight him. I need to go as soon as I can but… I came to say goodbye."

Tonks stared at him.

"What do you mean goodbye? I'm coming too you dolt."

"No, Dora, what about Teddy? We can't both go."

"Why not? He can stay with his Granny, she won't be fighting."

"Because one of us needs to stay safe for him. We can't both go, what if both of us died?"

"I suppose that's true… but even if that were the case, why is it you who has to go? Why can't I go and you stay with the baby? It's not like I can't fight Remus, I'm an auror for crying out loud."

"No, of course I know you can fight, but -"

"So help me Remus if this is some ridiculous macho thing I will personally rip your -"

"Dora I just want to keep you safe. And Teddy too.

"If you went and you died, I would be a useless parent- I'm a werewolf. And I'm not just feeling sorry for myself, it's a genuine problem- I wouldn't be able to look after him very well spending a week before the full moon getting increasingly short tempered, then disappearing all together for a day or two, and then spending up to a week after recovering, feeling exhausted all the time- I wouldn't be able to take such good care of him as you would, it's as simple as that."

Tonks shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Oh but Remus, I can't just let you go alone. What if… what if you don't make it back? What if you die and I could have saved you if I'd been there? This could be the last time I see you and I can't bear that."

Her words hit Remus like a knife wound. What if he did die? What if he never came home? What if this really was the last time he would ever see his beautiful wife and son? Of course he had been aware somewhere in the back of his mind that he might not survive, but it had never been this real before. This immediate.

Before he knew it, he and Tonks were wrapped around each other, kissing deeply, making the most of what could well be their last embrace.

But then, his sense of duty returned and he pulled himself away. He strode across the room and kissed his son, telling him he loved him one last time, just in case.

"No matter what happens Dora, I love you and I always will." He said, stroking her cheek gently- one last lingering touch to remember him by.

She nodded, unable to speak, her eyes full of tears.

It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest as he disappeared through the floo, catching one final glimpse of Tonks stood holding Teddy, tears falling now, but a brave smile on her face.

Pushing down his fear and sadness, he held his head up high as he arrived in the Hog's Head Pub and marched through the passageway to the school. He was doing what was right and he was proud of that- besides, he needed to appear confident for the children- only just of age but already fighting a battle where they too could lose their lives.

Under Kingsley's instructions, he put together a group of people made up of a mixture of aurors, Order members, and a few of the inhabitants of Hogsmeade. He refused to let any of the students join his group, knowing that the grounds would be the front line of attack, and wanting to shield them from harm as far as was possible.

O

Sweat poured down Remus' face as he deflected another vicious curse from Dolohov, sending a quick blood-boiling hex back as he dived to avoid a flash of green light sent from the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange, who had now joined their fight.

His heart sank as the two death eaters began attacking him from every direction as they danced around him. He might have had a chance against Dolohov alone, but he knew in his heart of hearts that the two of them at once had him outclassed, knew that it was only a matter of time before one of their spells got through his defence.

He saw Bellatrix raise her wand to curse him as he was busy defending himself against Dolohov. Time seemed to slow down. This was the moment of his death, he thought- there was no way he could deflect that spell without letting Dolohov through his defence.

But the jet of sickly green light he saw flying towards him veered off unexpectedly and hit another death eater instead. Remus managed to momentarily disable Dolohov and looked around for his saviour.

It was Tonks. Even as something inside him leapt with joy at her being there with him, he felt like weeping, knowing she was no-longer safe, no longer home with their Teddy. Back to back they fought, the hands not holding their wands wound together.

Suddenly he felt a violent jerk from Tonks and she fell to the ground. His eyes widened and filled with a wild fury and he whirled around casting a devastating barrage of spells at the two death eaters as he dropped down to cradle the dead Tonks in his arms. He was dimly aware of Dolohov recovering from his offense, but in his miserable distraction, the most he was able to produce was a feeble shield charm.

At least they would die together, he thought as another jet of green light hurtled towards him.

The last thing he felt before darkness claimed him was the fading warmth of the body clutched in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

R.I.P Tonks and Remus :(

**Now, to my un-PM-able reviewers:**

**Akela: **Thanks for the review, hope this chapter was the kinda thing you were after!

**Tinkerbell: **The HP wiki and Lexicon said April, so I went with that but I guess it could have been May- I wasn't really sure to be honest! If it was in May, for the purposes of this fic Teddys birthday is the 12th May! Thanks for the review though :)

**iriblue: **Thanks for the review!


	10. Epilogue: Continuation

Remus and Nymphodora Lupin were not alive anymore. Their bodies lay on the cold floor of the Great Hall, and then they were buried, side by side. The world remembered them, but they were gone. Their bodies broken.

Their spirits remained for a time though- not as ghosts, merely as watchers.

They watched as their precious son grew, living with his Grandmother, cherished by his Godfather.

He would never know it, but they were there to witness his first smile, his first laugh, his first steps.

They were there when he went to Hogwarts and they were there when he left.

They came to his wedding and held each other happily, tears in their ghostly eyes as he said his vows.

When their first grandchild arrived, they breathed a sigh of relief as Teddy decided _not_ to name her after her Grandmother.

"_We may be broken," _whispered their ghostly voices. _"But we have lived on. Through our son."_

"_Our son."_


End file.
